


The Hulk and his Mate

by Counrtymama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilght
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counrtymama/pseuds/Counrtymama





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce's Pov:

 

I was working on trying to find a metal that can cut through Diamonds, I stop to think about the shield that Steve Rogers had and wondered if it would work. As I stop and thought back to why I was doing this in the first place

Flashback  
I just tried to kill myself when the other guy spit it out the bullet after that I decide to go for a walk through the woods when I came upon a shack I could just make out the sounds of people's voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying I decided to get closer, when I did I heard a women telling two men that they could do what ever they wanted to the girl but they couldn't kill her just yet. I was so disgusted and mad that I let the Hulk out he stopped the men from doing anything to the girl but the woman got away after the Hulk had dealt with the men and he had hurt the woman he let me back in charge and then I decide if I couldn't end my life that I would help others I took one of the men's clothes and put them on than I walked over to the girl who looked to be about 19-20 years old I untied her from the bed they had her on and brought her back to my place so I could fix her up and help her find her family

end of Flashback  
It's amazed at how everything turned out as it worked out Bella had no family left and was trying to get away from everything and stayed on to help me set up my clinic and stay on as my assistant and about a year later we married, I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening I could tell by the way it opened so slowly that I knew it wasn't Bella back from her walk and when I looked up there was a woman I've never seen before. So I looked her over and then went back to work before 

Bruce: can I help you??

Natasha: (you could hear the smirk) yes my name is Agent Romanoff and I would like you to come with me, please

Bruce: (chuckled) and if I say No??

Natasha: (sighs) then I would have to make you

Bruce: (looks up) you and what army??

Natasha: (shook her head and touched her ear piece) fire

we both waited a few seconds when nothing happened

Bruce: (raised his eyebrow) was something supposes to happen??

I had noticed Bella leaning against the wall by the door when she notices me looking at her she threw something at me I caught it, it was a dart with enough sedative to put down an elephant to sleep. I held it up for the agent to see

Bruce: and how many of these were you planning on hitting me with??

Bella: I took out 10 agents around the house

I noticed that well she was talking she was cleaning her nails with a knife from her boot, and when she was done she looked up as she twirled the knife around her finger and then putting it back in her boot without even looking I just shook my head at her. But Agent Romanoff had turned around and drawn a gun to point at Bella who I'm proud to say didn't even flinch

Bruce: (chuckled and shook his head) my answers still the same Agent Romanoff so please leave 

And I went back to work

Natasha: (sighs) I'm sorry but I can't leave I've got orders to bring you in S.H.E.I.L.D we need your help something was stolen and Commander Fury believes you might be able to help us get it back

Bruce: (frowns and looks at Bella) what do you think Bella???

Bella: (sighs) it's up to you Dr. Banner if you want to help them than I'm coming with you

Bruce: (nods) why didn't you just tell me why you wanted me to come with you???

Natasha: I was hoping to tell you on the plane ride back to the states.

Bruce: (nods and looks at Bella) go pack everything of importance's I have a feeling we won't be coming back here.

I watch Bella nod and walk away


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha's Pov:

I stepped into the main part of the building that Dr.Banner is staying at and before I can say anything

Bruce: can I help you with something

Natasha: (smirks) yes my name is Agent Romanoff and I would like you to come with me, please

Bruce: (chuckled) and if I say No??

Natasha: (sighs) then I would have to make you

Bruce: (looks up) you and what army??

Natasha: (shook her head and touched her earpiece) fire

we both waited a few seconds when nothing happened

Bruce: (raised his eyebrow) was something supposes to happen??

I couldn't believe it after I told my men to fire and nothing happened only to see one of the darts they were supposed to use on the doctor in his hand

Bruce: and how many of these were you planning on hitting me with??

then from behind me

Bella: I took out 10 agents around the house

at the sound of a voice behind I turn and pulled out my gun and point it at a girl about 19-20 years old clearing her nails with a knife she didn't even flinch when I pointed my gun at her once she was done cleaning her nails with her knife I watched as she looked right at me well twirling her knife around her finger and then putting it in her boot without even taking her eyes off me I hear Banner behind me chuckle but I took her silent warn Seriously I turned to look at Banner

Bruce: (shook his head) my answers still the same Agent Romanoff so please leave 

And then he went back to work

Natasha: (sighs) I'm sorry but I can't leave I've got orders to bring you in S.H.E.I.L.D we need your help something was stolen and Commander Fury believes you might be able to help us get it back

Bruce: (frowns and looks at Bella) what do you think Bella???

Bella: (sighs) it's up to you Dr. Banner if you want to help them then I'm coming with you

Bruce: (nods) why didn't you just tell me why you wanted me to come with you???

Natasha: (looks between the two frowning)I was hoping to tell you on the plane ride back to the states.

Bruce: (nods and looks at Bella) go pack everything of importance's I have a feeling we won't be coming back here

I watched as the girl Bella walked away I took the time to try and see what they were working on but couldn't figure it out. I was about to pick up a book that they been writing in when a knife landed in-between my fingers making me jump back a little and making Banner laugh again when I looked up to see Bella waving another throwing knife at me 

Bella: it's rude to look through other people's things Agent Romanoff, 

before she walked over and pulled her knife out of the table and packed everything that was on the table before looking at Banner

Bella: Dr. Banner we can leave whenever you're ready to

Bruce: (nods and looks at Natasha) lead the way, Agent Romanoff

so I lead them outside to see all my men just waking up

Bruce: when we get to the plane Bella please make note of how long these agents were out 

Bella: of course Dr. Banner

I thought it was weird Banner called her by her first name but she called him by his title and the last name, as we were flying back to New York I heard part of a whispered conversation between Banner and Bella

Bruce: Bella are you sure about this you know what could happen if she finds out your back in the States, plus Fury isn't going to like the fact that you won't tell him anything about yourself you know

Bella: (nods) yes I know but I can't hide from her forever and Fury can kiss my ass for all I care

Bruce: (shook his head) just be careful if you won't tell him anything he'll try to get the info another way

Bella: (chuckled) yupe don't worry I've no plans on cutting myself or even touching anything with my bare hands as you can see

I saw Bella lift up her gloved hands for Banner to see which made him chuckle and shake his head before he went back to his seat with Bella right behind him.

Bruce's Pov:

After we finally land on what I thought was a boat until

Natasha: you may want inside it's going to be hard to breathe soon

at first, I thought we were going to go under the sea but no it was worse we were going into the air when we started to go into the air Agent Romanoff led us and Steve Rogers who we meet on the landing pad into the control room where we met Commander Fury


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce's Pov:

After we finally land on what I thought was a boat until

Natasha: you may want inside it's going to be hard to breathe soon

at first, I thought we were going to go under the sea but no it was worse we were going into the air when we started to go into the air Agent Romanoff led us and Steve Rogers who we meet on the landing pad into the control room where we met Commander Fury

Normal Pov:

Fury: Doctor, thank you for coming

Bruce: Thanks for asking nicely so how long are we staying??

Fury: once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind

Bruce: where are you with that??

Phil: We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet cell phones, laptops... if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us.

Nat: That's still not gonna find them in time

Bruce: you have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to??

Fury: how many are there??

Bruce: call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometer's on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have had somewhere for us to work?

 

Fury: Agent Romanoff could you show Dr. Banner and, guest to his laboratory, please?

 

Nat: you're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.

 

Bella's Pov:

Fury was still trying to get me to tell him who I was and where I was from but I just ignored him the only thing I told him was how Bruce saved me, I knew not only did he not like the fact I wasn't saying anything about myself but that he also thought I wasn't going to be much help but that's okay I like it better that way. As Bruce and I were working on a way to find the Tesseract, because once we found it we could leave or at least that's what they say I really have a hard time believing that but well have to wait and see, we had only been working at it for a couple of hours when Fury called us back to the control room so we could listen to him talk to the prisoner. We all sat around the table looking at the screen that showed a live feed from the cell where Fury was talking

 

Normal Pov:

Fury: in case it's unclear if you try to escape if you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?? Ant (points at Loki in the cell) Boot (points at the button that will drop the cell)

 

Loki: (laughs) it's an impressive cage but not built I think for me

Bella grabs Bruce's hand under the table

Fury: built of something a lot stronger than you 

Bella looks at Bruce in worry

Loki: Oh! I've heard, a mindless beast that makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you??

 

Fury: how desperate am I?? you threaten my world with, war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. you have made me very desperate. you might not be glad that you did.

Loki: Oh it burns you to have come so close to having the Tesseract to have power unlimited power. and for what?? A warm light for all man kind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.

 

Fury: Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something. 

 

the screen went dark 

Bruce: (looks around) he really grows on you doesn't he??

Bella: chuckled

Steve: Loki's gonna drag this out. (looks at Thor) so Thor what's his play??

 

Thor: he had an army called the Chitauri, they're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people they will win him the Earth in return I suspect for the Tesseract.

Steve: an army from outer space

Bruce: so he's building another portal that's what he needs Erik Selvig for.

 

Thor: Selvig??

 

Bella: he's an astrophysicist

 

Thor: he's a friend

Nat: Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours

Steve: I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.

Bruce: I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.

Thor: Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but is still of Asgard and he is my brother

 

Nat: he killed 80 people in two days

Thor: he's adopted

Bella: great the guy's crazy and has daddy problems

Bruce: (chuckles) I think it's about the mechanics Iridium... what do they need it for??

just then Tony walks in quietly talking with Phil before looking at Bruce

Tony: it's a stabilizing agent. It means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.D no hard feelings point break you've got a mean swing (he says to Thor as he pats him on the shoulder) also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. 

Then he starts talking like a sailor, 

 

Tony: (point to a man off to the side) that man's playing Galaga, he thought we wouldn't notice but we did. ( by this point Bruce and Bella are trying not to laugh at the looks on everyone else face than Tony covers one eye and try to look at the screens in front of him) how does Fury even see these??

 

Agent Hill: he turns

Tony: sounds exhausting

Bella and Bruce: both start laughing

Tony: (continues as if he never started acting weird) the rest of the raw materials agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily the only major component he still needs is a power source of the high energy density something to kick-start the cube.

 

Agent Hill: when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics??

 

Tony: last night. The packet, Selvig's notes the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading??

Bella: no just only you and Dr. Banner most likely understood it

Steve: Does Loki need any particular kind of power source??

 

Bruce: he would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier

 

Tony: unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect

Bruce: Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet

 

Tony: (walks over to Bruce and shakes his hand) finally someone who speaks English

 

Steve: (looks at Bella) is that just what happened??

Bella: chuckles and nods

Tony: it's good to meet you Dr. Banner your work on anti election collision is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster

 

Bruce: (puzzled) thanks??

Bella: just laughs

Fury: (walks into the room) Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube I was hoping you might join him.

Steve: I would start with that stick of his, it may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon

 

Fury: I don't know about that but it is power by the cube and I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.

 

Thor: monkeys?? I do not understand

Steve: I do I understand that reference

 

Bella: (stood up) good for you Mr. Rogers (before she walked away)

 

Tony: (watched her walk away) Fury where did you find her?? Her info wasn't in the packet you sent

 

Fury: because I didn't know about her she just showed up with Dr. Banner

Tony: (looks at Bruce and raises his eyebrow) shall we play Doctor??

Bruce: (gets up and point down the hall) this way, sir and before you ask the girls name is Bella and she is my assistant and that is all she or I am willing to tell people

Tony just nod and followed him to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov:

 

I enter the lab and went back to work on trying to test metals that can cut through diamonds when Bruce and Mr. Stark came in they were talking and work before 

Tony: for an assistant, you sure do carry an awful lot of knives on your person.

Bella: (chuckles) that's because where we were before S.H.I.E.L.D asked for Dr. Banner's help people thought that not only was I Dr. Banner's assistant but also his bodyguard.

Tony: (laughs) Bruce a female bodyguard what the men must have thought of you

Bruce: (laughs) actual Bella has had about 20 marriage offers from the men in the village near where we were

After this Tony and Bruce went back to work when Steve came in they argued a bit before Steve left again. A few hours later Fury came in and Tony and Bruce confronted him about the weapons he was making using the cube, Fury started to lie until Steve showed up with one of the guns they'd made, then Agent Romanoff, and Thor came in and then everyone started arguing with each other (well Bella looked on confused) which lead Bruce bring up the cage and then shocking everyone when he all's them all that he already tried to kill himself and it not working so him deciding to help people instead, Bella was just glad that it was just after this that he found her. Just before things could get out of hand the ship was attack and Romanoff, myself, and Bruce fell through the floor which pissed Bruce off and the Hulk came out, I got Romanoff away from the Hulk until Thor could show up and distracted him. Then Romanoff and I went after Agent Barton, we were able to knock him out which seemed to help him come out of whatever Loki did to him.

 

After that Fury came on

Fury: Agent Coulson is down

Agent: a medical team is on its way to your location.

Fury: they're here they called it

After that, we all made our way to the bridge just as Fury walked in

Fury: these were in Phil Coulson's jacket (throws a set of cards on the table) I guess he never did get you to sign them. we're dead in the air up here. our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor....

Once I hear him say Bruce was missing I got up and left Stark found me in the room that Agent Coulson died in,

Tony: Why are you pretending to be Bruce's assistant when you're his wife??

Bella: how did you know that we were married??

Tony: the tattoo's you both wear I've seen them before.

Bella: (nods) when you leave to fight Loki I'm coming too.

Tony: so the knives aren't just for show then.

Bella: (chuckled) no there not just for show. Actual you might be able to help Bruce and I was trying to find a metal that can cut through diamonds any ideas??

Tony: Not at the moment but I'll think on it and get back to you. Can I ask Why??

Bella: (shook her head) not here

Tony: nods

just then Steve walks in

Steve: Was he married??

Tony: No. There was a cellist, I think.

Steve: I'm sorry He seemed like a good man

Bella: rolls her eyes

Tony: he was an idiot.

Steve: why?? for believing??

Tony: for taking on Loki alone.

Steve: he was doing his job.

Bella sighs and think this is going to get old fast

Tony: (scoffs) he was out of his league he should have waited he should...

Steve: sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.

Tony: right I've heard that before come on Bella lets go

Bella: nods

Steve: Is this the first time you lost a soldier??

Bella: we are not soldiers!!

Tony: we're not marching to Fury's fife.

Steve: neither am I. he's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. but right now we got to put that behind us and get this done now Loki needs a power source if we can put together a list

Bella: he made it personal

Steve: that's not the point

Tony: that is the point. that's Loki's point. he hits us right where we live. Why??

Steve: to tear us apart

Tony: yeah divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?? that's what he wants, he wants to beat us he wants to be seen doing it, he wants an audience.

Steve: right I caught his act in Stuttgart.

Tony: yeah, that was just previews. this is opening night, and Loki, he's a full-tilt diva right??

Bella: (mutters) the pot calling the kettle black

Tony: (Tony ignores her well Steve Chuckles) he wants flowers he wants parades he wants a monument built to the skies with his name Plastered... Son of a Bitch.... Bella comes with me, I need your help getting my armor ready.

Bella nods and follows him out


	5. Chapter 5

Normal Pov:

After everyone was ready Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bella got in an S.H.I.E.L.D jet well Tony just flew off in his suit. Once they got to New York Natasha called Tony patching him into their ear pieces

Nat: Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast.

Tony: what? did you stop for drive-through?? Swing up, Park. I'm going to lay them out for you.

Clint: Nat??

Nat: I see him

with that Romanoff try to shoot at Loki but he shot us down instead will Romanoff and Barton tried to land the jet without hurting any civilians Rogers grab me and tried to keep both of us upright once the jet crash land we all ran off it 

Steve: we got to get back up there

just and we got close to Stark Tower a huge monster came out of the portal and more Chitauri's started jumping off it

Steve: Stark you seeing this??

Tony: seeing still working on believing. Where's Banner?? has he shown up yet??

Steve: Banner??

Tony: just keep me posted

Romanoff, Barton, and I were hiding behind a taxi when Rogers caught up us

Clint: We've got civilians still trapped up here

Rogers looked over the taxi as soon Chitauri started shot as they flew over us

Steve: Loki

Civilians were screaming everywhere 

Steve: they're fish in a barrel down there

Nat: we got this. It's good. Go!!

Steve: do you think you can hold them off??

Clint: Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure

Bella: (looks at Steve) I'm coming with you

Steve looks at her in doubt but nods and they both jump off the bridge and ran toward the police well fighting any Chitauri on the way when they get there well Steve was talking Bella was watching his back

Steve: you need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. 

Police Officer: Why the hell should I take orders from you??

Just then some Chitauri tried to attack them when they were done Steve looked at Bella in surprise that she could actually fight well the police Officer started passing on the instructions that Steve had given him with that they started back to Agents Barton and Romanoff after helping with the Chitauri that were over-running them. Well Barton, Romanoff, and Bella finished fighting the Chitauri Thor was telling Steve about the Cube and Tony agreed that they had to worry about the Chitauri 

Nat: how do we do this??

Steve: as a team

Thor: I have unfinished business with Loki

Clint: Yeah get in line

Steve: save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. without him, these things could run wild. surprise got Stark up top. He's going to need us to...

Just then Bruce showed up on a motorcycle and once he was off of it Bella ran into his arms once he was done checking her over he nod to the rest 

Bruce: so this all this Horrible

Nat: I've seen worse

Bruce: (winces) sorry (well Bella glares at her)

Nat: No, we could use a little worse

Steve: Stark we got him

Tony: Banner??

Steve: just like you said

Tony: Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you

they all turned in time to see Tony leading one of the huge Chitauri toward them

Bella: I don't see how that's a party

Steve: Dr. Banner now might be a really good time for you to get angry

Bruce: (smiles and push Bella behind him) that's my secret Captain I'm always angry

with that he let the Hulk out and between him and Stark they killed the thing just as the creature blow up Steve shielded Nat and himself with his shield, Clint hide behind a car and Thor turn his back and pulled Bella to his chest to protect her from the blast after that everyone formed a circle only to find themselves surrounded

Nat: guys??

Tony: call it Captain

Steve: all right, listen up. until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. (point off to the left) eyes on everything call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. 

Clint: (looks at Tony) can you give me a lift

Tony: Right. better clench up, Legolas.

Steve: Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. slow them down. you got the lighting. light the bastards up. 

with that Thor takes off

Steve: (looks at Bella and Natasha) us three, we stay here on the ground. we keep the fighting here. (turns to hulk) and Hulk (points up) smash!!

Bella was listening to Barton and Stark talk over the comm and couldn't help chuckling a bit Natasha and she had just cleared the bridge when Steve showed up

Nat: Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. 

Steve: our biggest guns couldn't touch it. 

Nat: well, maybe it's not about guns.

Steve: if you want to get up there you're going to need a ride.

Nat:(looks up) I got a ride. (Steve looks up) I could use a boost, though (well they were getting Natasha a ride Bella was trying to hold off the Chitauri that had just come on the bridge)

Steve: Are you sure about this??

Nat: yeah. it's gonna be fun.

after that Steve started help Bella fight and everyone continued Bella and Steve got separated but as Bella was fighting Tony all of a sudden fell in front of her after she helps him up he fought with her until all of a sudden he took off with that Bella ran until she might up with Steve and Thor 

Thor: Are you ready for another bout??

Steve: What are you getting sleepy (as he nod to Bella)

Nat: I can close it. can anybody copy?? I can shut the portal down.

Steve: do it!!

Tony: No!! wait.

Steve: Stark, these things are still coming. 

Tony: I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it. 

Steve: Stark, you know that's a one-way trip. 

They all watched as Tony came in hot with the nuke and then fly through the portal. Just before the Chitauri stop fight, Bella was shot.

Steve: Close it

they watched as the portal closed only to see Tony fall through it before it fully closed 

Steve: son of a gun

Thor: (start to twirl his hammer) he's not slowing down.

we watched as Hulk grab him out of the air that was when Steve noticed Bella wasn't moving and losing a lot of blood 

Steve: crap!! Thor, I need your help we've got to stop the bleeding

well they were doing that Hulk came and set Tony down beside them when they noticed he wasn't moving either Thor ripped off his mask but before they could do anything else Hulk roared near his face

Tony: (gasp) what the Hell??? what just happened?? Please tell me nobody kissed me. 

Steve: (who was trying to stop Bella bleeding)we won.

Tony: (sighs) all right yay!! hurray. good job, guys. let's just not come in tomorrow. let's just take a day. have you ever tried shawarma?? there's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it. 

Thor: (who was helping Steve) we're not finished yet.

that was when Tony notice what they were trying to do with Bella and sat up and motioned for them to move out of the way and shot a light pulse at her stopping the bleeding then he picked her up and flew her up to the tower with Thor bring Steve behind him and the Hulk following. Nat and Clint were already there.

After Tony set Bella down they surround Loki who was finally managing to get up after the beating he had gotten from Hulk as he looked around

Loki: If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.


	6. Chapter 6

It took six months to rebuilt Stark Tower and nine months before Tony, Bruce, and Bella finally made a knife that could cut through vampire skin. One day the Cullen's showed up at Stark Tower looking for Bella only to be told that nobody by the name of Isabella or Bella Swan work there Edward was fighting with the secretary when Tony and Bruce walked into the building so Tony walked over to find out what was going on

Tony: what's going on here

Edward: we're here to speak with Bella

Tony: (frowns) I'm sorry Bella??

Carlisle: her full name is Isabella Swan we saw her on the news it said she was last seen here at Stark Tower. we thought she might work of you

Tony: (frowns and waves Bruce over) we do have an Isabella that works here but her last name isn't Swan

Bruce: (walked over) problems???

Tony: no but these people seem to think that someone they know work here

Bruce: Oh! who??

Tony: Isabella but they gave a different last name

Bruce: (frowns) then what are the chances it's the same person?? I mean you do a background check on everyone who works for you right so it's not like she could be using a fake name or anything

Tony: (nods) true but if she married that could be why she named change in which case we wouldn't look any further

Edward: could we at least met with the girl and see if she is who we're looking for or not???

Tony: (shrugs) sure why not follow me

with that, he waves lead them to the testing room higher up in the tower

when they walked into the room the room Tony leading the way, than Steve, Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce and last but not least Bella came in reading a file that Fury gave her, Bella didn't even look up from what she was reading so she missed the shock looks on the Cullen's faces

Bella: (still doesn't look up) Tony what is it you wanted??

Tony: (hands her a knife) can you please throw this for me?? 

everyone watch as Bella as she took the knife and threw it tip to handle in her hand

Bella: Well the balance is perfect 

then still without looking she threw the knife only when it hit Edward in the shoulder making him scream out in shock and pain only then did she look up from what she was reading.

when Bella looked up at the sound of someone screaming to see the knife that she threw was in Edward's, shoulder, and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face before walking over to him, and then she twisted the knife a bit before she pulled it out

Bella: what the hell are you going here??

Edward: Bella, don't talk like that it's not lady like

this made the team chuckle and Edward glared at them

Bella: Edward I don't give a damn what you think now answer the question

Alice: we were worried about you Bella. I haven't been able to see you for a bit at first we thought it was because you were with the shifters so we didn't really think anything of it but a year and a half ago Edward call them to see how you were doing only to be told that they hadn't seen or heard from you in three years after you found out Victoria was after you

Bruce: Well she been with me for the two and half years after I saved her from Victoria and two men that were about to rape her unfortunately Victoria got away and I couldn't go after her, Bella need me more once I got all the cuts, burns, and bite marks taken care of Bella told me all that happen to her since she moved to Forks (Edward looked sick at what he was seeing in Bruce mind about when he found Bella)

Rose: see I told you we should kill her but NOOOO!!!!!!!!! she'll never tell anyone

Just as Rose finished talking Hulk had her up against the wall well Bella was trying to talk him down

Jasper: Well that answers the question I was going to ask about how he was able to run Victoria off

Carlisle, Emmett, Tony, and Clint all laughed

Bruce: (after he changed back) does that answer your question about why Bella told me everything??

Rose just nod to in shock to actually answer with words

Bella: Well as you guys can see I perfectly fine so you can leave and I never want to hear from you again do I make myself clear??

Edward: please Bella I realized my mistake please just come back with us we'll protect you from Victoria we can get married, I'll even change you if that's what you want, just please come back with us. I mean you can see your father again I'm sure he misses you....

He didn't even get finish what he was about to say when Bella threw a knife through his throat and then pinned him to the wall. Making Tony and Clint laugh, Nat smile, Steve just shook his head and Bruce just looked sad

Bella: if you must know Edward my father, mother, and step-father are all dead because you left Victoria alive why do you think I left when I did it was so Victoria would follow me and leave Jake and the pack alone

Jarvis: Lady Bella

Bella: yes Jarvis??

Jarvis: I've found the bitch for you but it seems she has about 20 friends with her would you like me to get the jet ready for you?? 

Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Nat were laughed by the time Jarvis was done not only from what he just said but also the look of shock on the Cullen's face

Steve: (shakes his head) yes Jarvis will you please get the jet ready we'll be leaving in about 15 minutes

Jarvis: of course Captain

Bella: right well come on Nat we have to get ready are there any more of these knives made and what about Clint and Nat??

Bruce: (nods) yes your set has been made long with four knives for Nat and twenty-four arrows for Clint,

Bella nods as she walks away leaving Edward still pinned to the wall with no way to get himself unstuck but at least she remove the one from his throat

Bruce: if any of you move him before we get back you'll find yourselves joining him. Do I make myself Clear??

all the Cullen's nodded

Carlisle: before you leave can you tell us who you're going after??

Tony: you mean who is the bitch that Bella and Jarvis track down for her (at their nods he continued) I thought that would have been clear it's Victoria of course

With that, the team left to get ready to leave.

Edward's Pov:

I couldn't believe it when we got to Stark Tower only to be told by the Secretary that nobody by of Isabella or Bella Swan worked here I even looked into her mind and she didn't even recognize the name I didn't understand Alice saw us meeting Bella here she couldn't see how the meeting would go because as soon as she adds Bella into the mix all our futures disappeared but still she had to be here as I was arguing with the secretary I heard the thoughts of Tony Stark and the fizzy thoughts of someone else I couldn't really pick up who it was or what they were thinking about and that put me on edge, just as I was about to say something to the Secretary when

Tony: what's going on here

Edward: we're here to speak with Bella 

Tony: (frowns) I'm sorry Bella??

Carlisle: her full name is Isabella Swan we saw her on the news it said she was last seen here at Stark Tower. we thought she might work of you

I saw images of Bella but it seems that he didn't know her last name was Swan

Tony: (frowns and waves the other man over) we do have an Isabella that works here but her last name isn't Swan

Bruce: (walked over) problems???

Tony: no but these people seem to think that someone they know work here

Bruce: Oh! who??

Tony: Isabella but they gave a different last name

just then I saw the mans thought clear for a few minutes but all I got was the fact that he would like nothing more than to rip me apart and put me back together again just so he could do it all over again, which confused me it's not like Bella would have told him what we really were so it must be wishful thinking on his part or at least that's what I hoped it's not like this man could do anything to me either way even if I was human the man looks like he was just starting to put on some weight back on, in fact, Carlisle was thinking along the same lines and think about talking to the man about it if he could.

Bruce: (frowns) then what are the chances it's the same person?? I mean you do a background check on everyone who works for you right so it's not like she could be using a fake name or anything

Tony: (nods) true but if she married that could be why she named change in case which we wouldn't look any further

Edward: could we at least met with the girl and see if she is who we're looking for or not???

Tony: (shrugs) sure why not follow me

with that, he waves lead us to a room higher in the tower

when they walked into the room the room I started reading they're thought to see what they knew

Tony: I can't wait they are so going to be in shock 

Clint: so this is the family that left her with out so much as a goodbye and that's must be the idiot who left her in the woods (I was shocked that she told them that much)

Nat: I don't see what Bella saw in him, his not that great

Steve: I don't think this is going to end too well

Bruce: I wonder if Bella would be... I hope this new knife stays sharp after more than one use

I really hated that I couldn't hear all of Mr. Banner's thought I wonder what he was thinking about at first before the knife thing. Then I looked at Bella, she was reading a file or something and not paying any attention to what was going on around her, I decide to listen to my families thought on the new look that Bella had going on

Alice: Well it seems she finally start to dress in some good clothes I wonder if she'll want to go shopping oh how I hate not being able to see her

Jasper: Well everyone's emotions are something else Starks excited, Banner is nervous, the guy that looks like a soldier is weary, the women is thoughtful, and the other guy is excited but nervous at the same time

Esme: my daughter has grown up into a beautiful young woman oh how I hope she'll let us back into her life

Carlisle: I'm not sure about this I don't think they told Bella we were here. Did they Edward??? (which I shook my head no to)

Emmett: Bella!!! man it's good to see her again

Rose: why couldn't we just leave her alone I mean it isn't like she'll just come crawling back to you Edward

I was about to say something when 

Bella: (still doesn't look up) Tony what is it you wanted??

Tony: (hands her a knife) can you please throw this for me?? 

everyone watch as Bella as she took the knife and threw it tip to handle in her hand

Bella: Well the balance is perfect 

then still without looking she threw the knife I didn't even have time to move not that I was worried about it so I was shocked that it went through my shoulder I couldn't help the yell out which seemed to shock Bella away from whatever she was reading, I was expecting her to be shocked and start to apologize instead she started laugh then she walked over to me, and then she twisted the knife a bit before she pulled it out

Bella: what the hell are you going here??

Edward: Bella, don't talk like that it's not lady like

this made the people behind her chuckled and I glared at them

Bella: Edward I don't give a damn what you think now answer the question

Alice: we were worried about you Bella. I haven't been able to see you for a bit at first we thought it was because you were with the shifters so we didn't really think anything of it but a year and a half ago Edward call them to see how you were doing only to be told that they hadn't seen or heard from you in three years after you found out Victoria was after you

Bruce: Well she been with me for the two and half years after I saved her from Victoria and two men that were about to rape her unfortunately Victoria got away and I couldn't go after her, Bella need me more once I got all the cuts, burns, and bite marks taken care of Bella told me all that happen to her since she moved to Forks (I was sick at what I was seeing in Bruce mind about when he found Bella)

Rose: see I told you we should kill her but NOOOO!!!!!!!!! she'll never tell anyone

Just as Rose finished talking Hulk had her up against the wall well Bella was trying to talk him down

Jasper: Well that answers the question I was going to ask about how he was able to run Victoria off

Carlisle, Emmett, Tony, and Clint all laughed

Bruce: (after he changed back) does that answer your question about why Bella told me everything??

Rose just nod to in shock to actually answer with words but so was I, I couldn't believe Bella not only told him the truth but she stayed with him for two and half years

Bella: Well as you guys can see I'm perfectly fine so you can leave and I never want to hear from you again do I make myself clear??

Edward: please Bella I realized my mistake please just come back with us we'll protect you from Victoria we can get married, I'll even change you if that's what you want just, just please come back with us. (I saw Jasper shaking his head and yell his thoughts that I was pissing them all off but I just ignored him after all Bella wouldn't let them hurt me she loved me) I mean you can see your father again I'm sure he misses you....

I didn't even get finish what I was about to say when Bella threw a knife through my throat and then pinned me to the wall. Making Tony and Clint laugh, Nat smile, Steve just shook his head and Bruce just looked sad at what I said

Bella: if you must know Edward my father, mother, and step father are all dead because you left Victoria alive why do you think I left when I did it was so Victoria would follow me and leave Jake and the pack alone

Jarvis: Lady Bella

Bella: yes Jarvis??

Jarvis: I've found the bitch for you but it seems she has about 20 friends with her would you like me to get the jet ready for you?? 

Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Nat were laughed by the time Jarvis was done not only from what he just said but also the look of shock on all our face

Steve: (shakes his head) yes Jarvis will you please get the jet ready we'll be leaving in about 15 minutes

Jarvis: of course Captain

Bella: right well come on Nat we have to get ready are there any more of these knives made and what about Clint and Nat??

Bruce: (nods) yes your set has been made long with four knives for Nat and twenty-four arrows for Clint,

Bella nods as she walks away leaving me still pinned to the wall with no way to get myself unstuck but at least she remove the one from my throat

Bruce: if any of you move him before we get back you'll find yourselves joining him. Do I make myself Clear??

my family just nod

Carlisle: before you leave can you tell us who you're going after??

Tony: you mean who is the bitch that Bella and Jarvis track down for her (at their nods he continued) I thought that would have been clear it's Victoria of course

With that, the team left to get ready to leave. I could believe they were going to let Bella anywhere near Victoria didn't they care about her at all?? We were left there waiting for them to come back my family started about how much Bella had changed from the girl we use to know,

Rose: I wonder how long Bella's been married and to who??

Alice: what do you mean Rose, Bella got married she wasn't wearing any rings

Carlisle: that's true where did you get the idea that she married from Rose??

Emmett: the tattoo's she has on her arm in some parts of India instead of rings the married couple get tattoo arm bands done after the ceremony the design is usually decided on by the couple, Bella has these so the question is who did she marry and where is he??

I was in shock Bella had really moved on I couldn't believe it no Emmett and Rose must be wrong

Carlisle: Well there are two ways to find out one we wait until Bella comes back and asks her or two we can ask this Jarvis and see what he can tell us??

Everyone agreed we would try Jarvis first.

Carlisle: (calls out hope he would hear him) Jarvis could you come here, please??

Jarvis: sorry sir there are no projectors in the room you're in sorry but I can still answer any question you may have as long as it's not something that I'm not allowed to

Carlisle: that's understandable but why do you need projectors I don't think I understand

Jarvis: sir I'm an AI

Carlisle: Oh! well now it makes sense well anyway my question is do you know if Bella is married and if so who to???

Jarvis: sorry sir that is one thing I can't tell you as it falls under my programming of not tell any of the Avengers secrets so the person who can tell you is Lady Bella herself

Jasper: why do you call Bella, Lady Bella??

Jarvis: shortly after the problems on earth were dealt with one of the team need help where he is from so the team went to his home and help him save it, well there Lady Bella end up saving Thor's life so when the fighting was done his father named the team warrior's of their people but because of what Lady Bella did she got adopted into the family which makes her now a Lady seeing as how they are royalty,

we were all shocked and couldn't think of anything else to say after that and just stood there waiting for them to come back


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile  
Bella's Pov:

Once we land the jet we head Seattle Washington which really pissed me off it seemed she decide to go after what was left of my family seeing as how she knew she couldn't get to me. When we got to the warehouse that they were staying at it was decide that Bruce and I would find Victoria well everyone else took out the rest, I warned them that they were most likely newborns which, makes, them stronger and faster so they had to very careful.

We found Victoria and one of the other vampires in an office in the warehouse they were making plans to attack the wolves in two days time they stop talking when they sensed us both of them turned to the door Victoria got excited when she saw me but was worried when she saw Bruce and order the boy to attack him well she got me. Bruce changes into the Hulk and started fighting Riley well I pulled out one my Katana's and started fighting her, she laughed when saw my katana until I cut one of her, hands off with it after that she was a little more careful but I still managed to take off her other hand just as the Hulk ripped Riley in half we took the pieces to the rest of the team to burn them, we decide to burn the whole warehouse down, after that we head back to Stark Tower to deal with the Cullen's.

Bruce's Pov:

As soon as we all stepped into the room where the Cullen was Rose started talking

Rose: Bella who are you married to??

Bella: (raised her eyebrow) what are you talking about Rose??

Edward: see I knew Bella wouldn't marry Rose but both you and Em were so sure just because of some tattoo she has reminded you of something you'd seen on one of your trips

Tony and I chuckled well Nat, Clint, and Steve looked on confused

Bella: I never said I wasn't married Edward I was just wondering how she knew now I know and I don't see how it's any your business or anything else for that matter

Tony must have been thinking something because as soon as Bella unpinned Edward from the wall he pin him to it

Edward: (growls) no I don't care who she married to I'll not let you have them marry here in the States as well so that it's legal here too

Bella: you have no say in what I do Edward so leave and just so you know my marriage is legal no matter where in the world I am so I don't have to remarry but thanks for the thought Tony

Tony: (smiles) no problem Bella I just wanted to see what this idiot here would do

Edward: (hiss at Tony) no Bella you will get a divorce because one who ever you married is not even trying to protect you, two there is no way he could protect you as good as I can, three with me you will never have to work or worry about anything again

Bella: (laughed) I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not going to get a divorce

As Bella said this I changed into the Hulk and ripped Edward off of Tony and then Ripped him into piece when I was done I changed back into myself

Rose: Well I think we know who she married to and I think he can protect her just fine

Emmett, Jasper, Tony, Clint, Steve, and even Carlisle were laughing at what Rose said

Bella: take him and leave I never want to see any of you again and if he comes back here I promise it will not end well for him

Carlisle: Bella before we leave I think there's something I should tell you I was going to earlier but with your fight with Edward and then you basically ran off to take care of Victoria I didn't get a chance

Bella: and what's that Carlisle??

Carlisle: I hear three hearts beats coming from you, one is you, of course, the other two are strong but also still faint so I would say your about a month and a half along

Bella: Jarvis can you run a scan on me please, (looks at Carlisle) It's not that I don't believe what you're saying Carlisle it's just I'd like to double check 

I could hear talking around me but I didn't pay any attention to it what Carlisle said just repeated over and over in my head Bella was pregnant than I felt someone slap me when I focus I saw it was Tony

Bruce: what the hell Tony!!!

Jarvis: it would seem that Dr. Cullen is right Lady Bella

Bruce: thank you, Jarvis

I ran over to Bella and picked her up and spun her around well she laughed

Bella: wait, Jarvis is there one or two heart beats???

Jarvis: two Lady Bella and both are healthy but I think you should see a doctor

Bella: Thank Jarvis can you find one and set up the appointment, please

Jarvis: of course Lady Bella

I can't believe it we are going to have twins than I replayed the what I heard well I was shocked before and realized Bella also told everyone we were married, the Cullen's seemed to be happy for Bella and I if not surprised at who she was married to except Edward who was trying to give me the evil eye but it wasn't really working seeing as how he was just a head at the moment which just made me laugh

Bruce: What's the matter Edward?? just realizing that you will never get Bella back??

Normal Pov:

the Cullens left and never were seen again which was just as Bella had asked. Bella and Bruce had one girl and one boy that they named Renee and Charlie after both her parents, they had another set of twins again one boy and one girl who they named Betty and Anthony. They still helped the Avengers when ever they could but mostly they were just happy to spend time with their children.


End file.
